


I'd trade all my tomorrows

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demonic Possession, Final Battle, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Jarvis lives, M/M, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, reference to abuse, teensy bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: The boy looks at him curiously."Are you Death?"He is taken aback, curious as well. Who is this child that dares to address him?"Yes," he croaks. He can't remember when he last used this body's voice for talking."Yes, I'm Death," he tries again, "but I'm also Fear and Cold. I'm Stratiótis Cheimóna."Or where Bucky Barnes transforms into the 'monster' Winter Soldier and meets Tony, a boy who is not afraid of death. They become friends and Bucky is with Tony through thick and thin, but when the Avengers hurt Tony badly, the WS decides to interfere.





	1. 1976

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> For AnaGP who gave this wonderful prompt, this fic has a lot of firsts for me, and I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to fancy dragon queen for cheering and to mistrstank for cheerleading, bouncing ideas and beta-ing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

He stifles a cry when his foot catches and he falls down, scraping his knees. He quickly scrambles back up again and runs as best he can. It's too dark to see and branches whip at his arms, his face. He doesn't know where he is or where he's going, he just does what his mom told him to: "run James!" He chokes on a sob and nearly stumbles again,  _ mom _ . His face is wet with tears and his legs are hurting, but he runs; he runs, because she told him to.   
  
He left the horrible sounds well behind, the gunshots and the growls and his sister's screaming. Oh Lord, please protect his sister, please protect them all, please, please, please. He loses his footing and slides on his rear down a short incline. He's too tired to run now and everything hurts. 

He wants his mom.    
  
A howl in the distance makes him move again, on his hands and knees, where can he hide? Another howl, closer now. He stands up again but falls down with a cry, his ankle hurts too much. He crawls forward, toward what looks like a hollow tree. It's a tight squeeze but he's small and he makes it fit.    
  
He tries to breathe without sound, but his heart is beating so loud he's sure the beast can hear him. Clutching his teddy to his chest, it’s a miracle he hadn't lost him, he waits. Minutes? Hours? Days? It's nice here in the tree though, warm and safe, like lying under a blanket. He probably shouldn't worry as much, it's all good.    
  
He startles awake to growling voices, arguing. One is clearly outside, but the other voice seems all around.    
  
"Step aside, relic."   
  
"This one's mine."   
  
He tries to back away from the opening, but he's paralyzed, something is pinning him down.    
  
"I've got first right!"    
  
"NOOOOO." A blinding light and overwhelming pain sears through his entire being. 

 

Followed by darkness. 

 


	2. 1978

"Hurry up, Buck! We don't want to be late!"    
  
"Just a sec!" Bucky's fumbling with the last of his buttons. He's had nearly two years of doing everything one handed, but buttons keep being a pain.   
  
"Buuuuhuuck! Last one downstairs is a rotten tomato!" Steve comes skipping into his room. It's the first day of school since they've moved, and Steve has been like a happy, little terrier all morning. Running and skipping and making a general nuisance of himself.    
  
"I've packed your bag already! And mom is making hashbrowns! Come oooon." Steve bats Bucky's hand away and does the final button himself, straightening Bucky's collar as well, ducking just in time before Bucky can ruffle his hair.    
  
"You're a punk, Rogers, why are you in such a hurry anyway?" He pulls a quick comb through his own hair and declares himself ready. He's nervous, meeting new people is always awkward ever since the ‘accident’. He scoffs - that's what they agreed to call it. An accident. He shakes his head, unwilling to let memories of that night surface. He follows Steve downstairs instead, relishing in the smell of baking.    
  
"Goodmorning, Mrs Sarah." He sits down as she fills his plate and kisses him on his head.    
"Morning James! Eat up, you've got an exciting day ahead of you." Sarah Rogers is a firm believer that good, homemade food can solve almost anything.    
  
Bucky barely pays attention to Steve's chatter while he chews on his breakfast, mulling over all the ways their introduction in the town's school can go wrong. He sincerely hopes he won't have to drag Steve out of a fight on their first day. He is even more sensitive to pitying looks than Bucky himself, jumping to his defence at the tiniest slight. Part of the reason why they had moved was because Steve wasn't welcome at their old school anymore.    
  
After a fierce hug and a kiss they're sent on their way, Sarah waves at them until they're out of sight. The town is small enough for them to be able to walk to school. Steve throws an arm over his shoulder to comfort him, which means that Bucky needs to bend down a little.    
  
"You're gonna be okay Buck! We already know a few of the kids, don't we? Peggy is awfully nice."   
  
He bumps Steve sideways and grins, "Awfully nice, huh?"   
  
"Well…" Steve blushes a bright red and takes his arm away to adjust his glasses. "You've met her, she's smart right?"   
  
"Sure,  _ awfully _ smart," Bucky teases, glad for the distraction. They're near the school now and just in time before the doors close. In the classroom Peggy had saved a spot for Steve, who stumbles and stutters and finally sits down when Bucky forcibly pushes him into the chair. That leaves one spot for himself in the back.    
  
He walks over quickly, head bent down and plops on his chair. The boy next to him doesn't seem to notice, intent on his reading. Only a mop of unruly brown hair is visible above the book. The lesson is about to start so Bucky gives the boy a little tap on his arm, making him look up. Bucky gasps in surprise, it's Tony!   
  
  


~x~   
  


Not for the first time, he regrets his decision -, the boy is tiny. He curses the skinwalker who forced his hand. In his famished state he hadn't realised how cramped he would be. It had been centuries since he last possessed someone, and that had been a grown woman, eager to have him. He had to force this one, fighting for dominance. He sighs and laments that in this tiny body it takes ages to get anywhere. It's got a good spirit though, fierce. He regrets taking its arm, but sacrifices had to be made.    
  
He's finally nearing the place where he dares to let go. He's glad of the family's move, it’s more rural here, less eyes. He had fun planning it too, a whispered suggestion here, a little nudge there. 

He centres himself and feels for other lifeforms. When he's certain there's no people nearby he unfolds himself. It doesn't hurt per se, but neither is it exactly comfortable, stretching until he's roughly two-and-a-half times the size of the boy. In the back of his head he feels the other's presence. The boy has learned to keep quiet, his resistance futile. He stretches to his full 8 feet, power thrumming under his skin. He hasn't felt this alive since... He can't remember, the advantage of bonding with such a young soul. He lets out a roar as he starts running. Time to hunt.

  
  


He is startled by a presence when he's feeding. He had found a stag and hadn't noticed the signs of habitation, too intent upon the hunt. He looks up into the face of a small boy, even smaller than the one he inhabits. Instead of cowering or running in fear,  _ like he should _ , the boy looks at him curiously.    
  
"Are you Death?"   
  
He is taken aback, curious as well. Who is this child that dares to address him?    
  
"Yes," he croaks. He can't remember when he last used this body's voice for talking.   
  
"Yes, I'm Death," he tries again, "but I'm also Fear and Cold. I'm Stratiótis Cheimóna."    
  
The boy tilts his head considering. "You're Greek?"   
  
He's taken aback again, not many recognise the language from when he was sired. Is this one possessed as well? He doesn't feel another presence, other than the boy who's squirming in the back of his mind. He mentally nudges him to make him go quiet.     
  
"You could say that, they were the first to name me."   
  
The boy comes a little closer and drops down to sit cross legged on the grass. "Jarvis is the oldest person I know, are you older than Jarvis?"   
  
He feels mirth at that, what an exquisite young soul this is. The other boy has finally gone quiet, content that there isn't going to be any killing. The first months of their cohabitation the boy had wrestled continuously against his control, it had been aggravating. Especially because he  _ has _ to go out and feed, now that he has pulled himself out of hibernation. He admires it though, not many had dared stand up to him before, not like this  _ James _ . When he fed on a hobo one time, and had nearly lost control to the struggling boy, they had come to an understanding. He would only come out when necessary, and feed on animals, not people.    
  
"Undoubtedly so, young one." He goes back to the carcass, there's still some life to be harvested. He touches the deer's rump, draining it, until it's nothing more than skin over bones, ice crystals clinging to its fur.    
  
The boy creeps closer. "What did you do to it?" He sounds fascinated. "I'm pretty sure you just broke a few laws of thermodynamics."   
  
In his mind the other boy snorts. He has to agree, this situation is ridiculous. He turns his full attention to the boy in the grass, even sitting on his haunches he towers above him. "Who are you?"   
  
The boy seems shy all of a sudden. "I'm Tony. Sir."   
  
"You can call me Winter, if you like."   
  
Tony perks up at this. "Winter! I knew it! That's cheimona, right? But I don't know stratiotis. Are you called Winter because of that cold thing you did? How do you do that? It shouldn't be possible to store the energy. Can you show me how? It could come in handy. Do you need to replenish often? Because you're big. I'm not. Big that is, but Jarvis always says I eat like a mammoth. We saw one in a museum, but I would have liked to meet a real one. Are you as old as mammoths?"   
  
He's amused, there's no other word for it. He's certain now he made the right decision to wake up when he did. This age must be fascinating if it's bringing forth this kind of youngsters.   
  
"I'm younger than mammoths, Tony, but not by much. I would like to explain to you how I transferred the energy, but not now. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?   
  
Tony looks at his toes as he mumbles, "can't sleep."   
  
Winter frowns, the boy seems troubled. He briefly touches his mind, but it works too fast to catch any one thought. So he was right to find the lad extraordinary. He manages to instil some calm between the rapid flow of words and images. "Go on, young one, I'll be here again in a week's time. Go." He infuses the last thought with some command, and Tony jerks to his feet and starts to run. He does turn back to wave when he reaches the crest, and Winter waves back. How can he not?   
  
  


~x~   
  


It became a habit after that. Once a week, they would go over to the forest behind the mansion on the hill, feed, and wait for Tony to appear. Winter had met Tony three times this way; before school started and Bucky and Tony finally met. Bucky had a hard time containing his excitement and pretending he didn't know Tony at all. But he seemed to manage, and he and Tony hit it off right away. It was just so easy to like Tony, with his ink stained fingers and unruly hair, his mile a minute speech, his fantasy, and his unbridled enthusiasm for anything new or different, which always won over social etiquette.    
  
The first thing Tony had said after looking up from his book was "Where's your arm?" Followed by a lot of questions about his balance and gait and how did he do stuff? It was refreshing after having everyone skirt around the giant elephant in the room, out of courtesy or pity. 

For all his curiosity about Bucky, Tony rarely spoke about himself, like he had learned that he was not worth the time or attention. The other kids in town hadn't bothered trying to follow all the leaps and bounds Tony's thoughts would take and so he had retreated in the mansion. Bucky understood it a little (Winter was decidedly less forgiving, but had promised not to haunt the village youths). It required some effort to get to know Tony. He often didn't seem to listen as he would start rambling while someone else was talking. Or he would stop mid sentence to pull out his notebook and scribble. The other kids found it weird and offensive but Bucky thought it was fascinating, as did Winter. With a little encouragement Steve and Peggy started to see the gentle and fragile side of Tony as well.

Soon they would often be found together, the four of them. Steve, Bucky, Peggy and Tony. It was painfully obvious they were the first friends Tony had ever had, and he was clueless on how to behave around them. He would buy them all gifts at inappropriate times, and he didn't share any personal information, but would ask a thousand questions a minute about the others.

It took Bucky nearly a year to find out Tony was an orphan like himself; his parents killed in a car crash, and Jarvis was his guardian and only companion in that giant mansion. It made more sense now, why Tony would befriend a demon. Bucky didn't really know how they looked in their other shape, Winter avoided all reflective surfaces and expertly shielded all his memories from him. Bucky  _ did _ know they were huge though, with proportionate muscle mass, standing on hooved legs. Their arms and hands were like alabaster, and by the weight of their head Bucky had surmised they probably wore horns. Large horns. You must be terribly lonely if chatting up a giant,  _ feeding  _ demon seems like a good bet. 

Bucky knew a thing or two about feeling lonely, and he had always had Steve to fall back on. He couldn't imagine how he would've survived without his brother. Bucky started visiting Tony in the mansion then, where he quickly became friends with Jarvis as well.    
  


 


	3. 1982

Bucky rings the doorbell, still not used to the giant, hollow sound it makes. It's Tony who opens the door himself, clearly excited about something. “Bucky! Just the person I was waiting for!” Tony gives him a quick hug and takes him by the hand to lead him into the mansion. They're both twelve now, young enough to be considered kids, but old enough that the holding of hands doesn't feel as innocent as before. At least not to Bucky. Tony has always been very liberal with his touches, but recently they evoke something in Bucky. Something fluttery in his stomach. 

Tony takes him downstairs to the workshop where music is playing loudly from several speakers. It never ceases to amaze Bucky that Tony is a real life genius billionaire to be.

On the workbench in the centre lies a huge blueprint. To Bucky it's something round with an intricate inner circuit, surrounded by math so complicated he doesn't even recognise half of it. He knows the only reason Tony joins them in school is because Jarvis thinks it's important for Tony to interact with peers. This is the last year before he will leave for a prestigious high school out of state, leaving Bucky. He pushes that thought away, he's going to enjoy every minute Tony's still here. Tony, who is standing next to the blueprint and looks at him expectantly. 

Bucky steps closer and really tries, but he hasn't got a clue. Winter recognises some of the equations, but can't figure out what the machine is supposed to do either.

He looks at Tony sheepishly. “I have no idea what I'm looking at.”

Tony looks at his own handiwork, frowning at it, and back at Bucky. “I've figured it out!”

Bucky looks at the drawing again. “Figured what out?” It's complete gibberish to him.

“Don't you remember the first time we met? I asked about the energy transfer and storage? I couldn't really do anything with your explanation at the time, but it stuck in my head, and now it helped me figure out how to store energy almost without loss.” He beams at Bucky, but his expression quickly changes to concern. “Bucky? Are you okay?”

Bucky falls to his knees, blood pumping so loud in his ears he can't make out anything above the rush. In the back of his mind Winter is preparing himself to take over. A warm hand lands on his shoulder and when he opens his eyes Tony is crouched next to him. "Bucky?"

  
"You know," he croaks and hides his face in his hands.    
  
"Know what?" Tony sounds genuinely surprised.    
  
"About Winter! That I'm a freak!" He feels Winter's displeased frown, but Tony just squeezes his shoulder.    
  
"Oh that, of course I know, wasn't I supposed to?" Like it's the most normal thing to occasionally shift into a giant horned demon. "Steve knows too, right?"    
  
Bucky shakes his head miserably.    
  
"Huh." Tony sits down next to him and throws his arm over Bucky's shoulder. "You know it doesn't matter to me? I like you in both guises."   
  
Bucky looks up at that, Tony sounds so sincere. In the back of his mind Winter is spreading a warm glow. The demon is incredibly fond of the tiny genius.    
  
"We like you too," he says, a bit shy. Hoping Tony doesn't notice that he actually  _ likes _ likes Tony.    
  
Tony does look a bit surprised, but then all the gears in his head go flying, Bucky can almost hear them turn.   
  
"There's two of you? I thought you a kind of were-being." He stands up to pace, rubbing his hands excitedly. "This actually makes more sense! Are you aware of each other? How do you communicate? How did you bond? And why?"   
  
Bucky moves to sit on his rear, leaning against a cabinet, probably smiling like a dork. “We're aware of each other. Winter says hi,” he says lamely, and Winter is amused by his lack of game.  _ “I'm 12 not 1200, give me a break here _ ”, he thinks, but Winter only snorts. Their relationship has improved a lot over the past few years, since meeting Tony. Growing from begrudgingly accepting each other's presence to a reluctant respect and fondness. Bucky has accepted that a 2500 year old being is vastly more knowledgeable than him, and Winter is impressed by the depth of character such a young boy can have. 

Bucky's distracted when Tony lands on his knees in front of him and actually waves. "Hi Winter!"

  
Now it's Bucky's turn to mentally snort, because Winter might be blushing.  _ "That's ridiculous, I'm a demon and physically incapable of blushing." _ Bucky hides a grin.  _ "Just keep telling yourself that, buddy." _   
  
"I wondered where your thoughts went if you zoned out like that, but you're talking, aren't you?” Tony pipes up.    
  
Bucky looks up to see that Tony's face is close, a bit too close actually. He coughs to hide a blush himself as he leans back against the cabinet.    
  
"Why aren't you scared of us, Tony?"

The smaller boy jumps to his feet so fast he topples over a tool tray. He studiously doesn't look at Bucky while he puts all the tools in their spot. Winter is doing the mental equivalent of leaning forward in interest. They have learned that keeping silent is the best way to make Tony talk, so they wait patiently.

He finally sits down on a stool, still not looking at them. "You promise not to hate me?"

  
Bucky and Winter frown in synch. "Tony, we could never hate you!"   
  
Tony snorts. "Yeah, well..." He stands up to start pacing again. "You see, my parents weren't killed in a car crash."   
  
The buzzing sound fills Bucky's ears again and he covers his face with his hands as images of that night threaten to overwhelm him. The giant catlike creature standing in the middle of the road, his father trying to brake and swerve around it. His sister screaming beside him. His mom unbuckling him and telling him to "Run James!" 

He chokes on a sob when he feels a pair of small arms surround him and hears Tony's voice near his ear. "… not sure what I should be saying now, James. I'm not good with the comforting thing. You know one time Ana dropped a casserole on the floor which had taken her  _ ages _ , she started crying and I panicked and sang Mary Poppins to her. She did laugh, so I counted it as a win. But, you know, that's probably not in the how to comfort guidebook." 

"You're doing fine." He wipes at his face with his sleeve. "Wouldn't mind you singing to me," he adds with a grin.

Tony slides down next to him, until they're both sitting against the cabinet again, shoulders touching. “What happened, Buck?”

Winter silently nudges him to go on. He heaves a sigh and rubs at his face. “Well, my parents weren't killed in a car crash either. We  _ were  _ in a car, but there was this giant, I don't know, mountain lion or something, standing in the road.”  _ “It was a skinwalker,” _ Winter provides.

“Winter calls it a skinwalker?” Beside him Tony makes a tsking sound and shakes his head. “My dad tried to evade it, but it jumped on the roof. After that it's a blur. I remember the sound of the roof tearing, and my sister screaming. Mom took me out of my seat and told me to run, so I did.” He wipes at a stray tear. “I just miss them so much, you know?” He barely hears Tony whisper “I know.”

“Next thing I remember I'm waking up in hospital to a teary faced Steve and his mom. Didn't know about Winter yet.”  _ “I was too weak to defend you without bonding,” _ Winter tells him. Bucky suspects that's half of the truth, but he's in no mood to call Winter out on it. Strange that they never talked about that night before.

“My eh, my parents were monster hunters, in secret,” Tony says, followed by a hollow laugh. “Got themselves killed while chasing a hydra. I'm still mad at them, going after such a creature without proper back up.” He scratches his head, making his hair stand up. “So you see I'm used to supernatural beings from birth, and you didn't seem evil.” He shrugs.

“Winter says he will be most displeased should you ever confront a demon on your own again,” Bucky relays.

“You're not mad about the monster hunting thing? It's supposed to be ‘my legacy’ and all.” An eye roll accompanies the air quotes, making Bucky snicker.

“Nah. But if Winter doesn't, I will kick your ass if you ever do something as reckless as that, you punk.” He nudges Tony in the side.

“But it worked out okay, didn't it?”

“I guess it did.”  
  


~x~   
  


Bucky and Tony grow even closer after that afternoon, spending almost all their spare time together. Steve wasn't too happy about this, but he made new friends on his own. Bucky tried to apply to the same high school as Tony, but he just didn't have the connections, riches or smarts to be admitted.    
That summer, the holiday before Tony would move away, was like heaven to Bucky and Winter. Tony always included the other in their conversations, and seemed to pay no heed to which form they were in. With Tony as his companion Winter dared to emerge in broad daylight, basking in the sun's glow for the first time in centuries.    
  
Bucky just soaked up all the attention Tony would give them. He had admitted to himself that he probably, no definitely, had a crush, but that it didn't matter because he felt nowhere as at home as with Tony. It was such a relief not having to think about what he said, to be able to just  _ be _ .    
  
When summer finally ended Bucky was gutted. He spent weeks sulking in his room after school, until Steve dragged him out to spend time with him and his new friends.    
  
Bucky already knew Sam and Peggy, but there were new additions to Steve's motley crew who Bucky had only heard of.    
  
The town was two orphans richer after the spring carnival passed through. Clint and Natasha had taken a shine to the town's kids and decided to stay. They had bivouacked in the empty factory building on the edge of town for weeks before being discovered. By then it was too late to send them back to the carnival and Mister Coulson, the town sheriff, took them in. They quite frankly terrified Bucky, and Winter was quick to agree there seemed to be more than met the eye. 

The group was oddly protective of Steve, and Bucky couldn't fault them for that. He got used to them over time, even became friends with them himself. He couldn't help some grim satisfaction at the fact that Steve so easily looked to  _ him _ for backup and advice though.   
  
Every Christmas and summer Tony would come home and stay with them for a few weeks. It was obvious he was working himself haggard, trying to finish school in less than half the time. Bucky and Winter were sad to notice Tony had the same trouble with the other kids at school as he had in town when he was younger. Every time they met they had to reaffirm their friendship and affection for him.    
  
Tony enrolled in MIT at the age of 15, and it got even worse. Some frat boys introduced him to alcohol and Tony took to it like a fish to water. He seemed to think he was making friends, paying for their parties. Bucky really didn't want to know what happened there, he already had to physically restrain Winter once, fighting the change with all that he had to prevent him from going over and killing the kids that dared to harm his precious Iliachtída.    
  
It didn't help that every time they met, Tony was more beautiful than the last. Even hungover, with dark circles under his eyes and too skinny for his own good, he was gorgeous.   
  
  



	4. 1987

"Hi Jarvis! Is Tony here yet?" Bucky hopes the old man can't tell how nervous he is. " _Stop fiddling with your hands then_ ," Winter gently chastises him. Bucky pokes him, the big lug is just as eager to see Tony again.   
  
"I'm sorry, the young master is currently indisposed.”  
  
Tony had probably gone straight to his workshop. "Not a problem, I'll just wait in the library." Bucky was accustomed to waiting for whatever genius idea took hold of Tony and he had to act on. The Stark library was huge, and Bucky had spent many an hour there. Jarvis however, doesn't step aside to let him in.   
  
"He asked me to not let anyone enter the house." This baffles them, Tony has never banned them from his house, ever. It's obvious Jarvis doesn't like it any more than Bucky does. "He didn't say anything about me mentioning the open window in one of the ground floor guestrooms, however." Jarvis looks at him pointedly, even goes so far as to point his chin in the right direction. With a grateful nod Bucky sets off, concern churning in his gut. “ _Hurry_.”  
  
Bucky's glad he didn't stop visiting Jarvis when Tony was away. He had made it a point to see Jarvis at least once a week, sometimes bringing Steve and the others to help with the upkeep of the giant property. Steve had at one point found the library, and could spend hours perusing the numerous cryptology books that lined one side of the room.

He all but runs around the mansion, to the guestrooms at the back of the property, and quickly finds one with the window slightly ajar. He hops in without difficulty, ignoring Winter’s pleased hum about his prowess. Winter had admitted he was afraid Bucky would remain “a tiny shrimp” forever and was more than pleased by his growth spurt last summer. It creeped Bucky out to be honest, but Winter explained he was less cramped this way.

Once inside the mansion he quickly makes his way through the maze of corridors to the stairs down to Tony's workshop. The absence of loud music makes the dread in Bucky's stomach grow. “ _ He's not here, he's upstairs and in distress _ ,” Winter urges him to turn around even before he's at the stairs. He slides to a halt and sprints the other way. “ _ Hurry, he's hurt _ .” Bucky mentally rolls his eyes, “ _ Not helping here, buddy. _ ” He goes up the stairs two steps at a time. Winter guides him to what seems to be Tony's bedroom.

For all their closeness Bucky had never been upstairs before. He was kinda glad, because his teenage imagination really didn't need a visual of Tony on a bed. They were nearing 18 now, and his crush was as strong as ever. He had had a short a fling with Natasha, after Winter had deduced that Tony probably slept around, something about his aura changing. Natasha was lovely, but she just didn't compare.

He stops in front of the door, not sure if he'll pass some sort of boundary between them if he goes in uninvited. Worry wins out though, so he knocks and opens the door.

“I tol’you J, I'm fine.”

Tony is lying on his back on the bed, not bothering to look at the intruder. The room is shrouded in twilight, the heavy curtains drawn and just a tiny light on the desk in the corner burning. Bucky is at a loss what to do. Tony's obviously drunk, slurring his words like that, at? “ _ It's eleven a.m., give or take.”  _ At eleven in the morning and he clearly wants to be left alone. “ _ Walk over to the boy or so help me, I will,”  _ Winter threatens.

He lingers too long and Tony turns toward him, “Seriously J, I'm nearly a --Wha --Bucky?”

Tony scrambles back on the bed, turning to the wall. He even throws the blanket over his head. “Go away,” comes muffled from under it.

Bucky is stabbed by a flash of hurt, he would never have thought Tony would outright reject him like this. “ _ James,”  _ Winter manages to sound threatening, drawing out his name. He really has no choice but to go over, he doesn't think a frost demon is best equipped to deal with this.

He takes a few tentative steps into the room. “Tony? Are you, are you okay?”

“Fine,” the blanket tells him.

“Why are you --,” “ _ He won't answer that, tell him how you feel.” _ Winter had started bugging him to come clean about his feelings after they found out about Tony's exploits on campus, but Bucky never had the nerve. Why would anyone willingly commit himself to a boy/demon hybrid?

“If you really want me to leave, I'll leave, but I missed you Tony. Winter did too.”

There's a long pause before Tony moves. He sticks his head out of the blanket and sits up, not looking at Bucky. When he snaps on the light on his nightstand Bucky can't hold back a gasp. Tony's entire right half of his face is purple and swollen, no wonder he talked funny.

In a few quick steps Bucky is sitting on the bed. He wants to touch, but he's not sure it's welcome, his hand hovering awkward in the air between them.

“Tony, I--”

“Don't.” The smaller boy turns away again.

Winter is pushing at his boundaries, outraged, struggling to get out. Bucky barely manages to keep him back. “If I can't touch you now and feel that you're alright Winter _will_ _hunt_ those who did this,” he manages through gritted teeth. His eyes are scrunched shut in concentration, but he feels Tony scoot over and gingerly put his arms around him. After some time he feels Winter relax in his hold, so Bucky can too.

_ “I'm sorry James, I was overcome.” _

“ _ Me too Winter, me too. We'll get them, I promise.” _

Mollified Winter moves farther back, content that Bucky will handle things for now. He hugs Tony closer, mindful of possible injuries. Tony pulls away first, still not looking at Bucky while he's fiddling with the blanket.

“I didn't want to ruin your Christmas.”

“Ruin my -- Oh Tony, we're always,  _ always _ happy to see you, don't you know that?” When the smaller boy just pulls up his shoulders and looks away, Bucky reaches out and takes his hand. This just won't do. “Tony Stark, you mean  _ everything _ to me. I'm completely lost every time you're away.”

Tony looks at him from under the lashes of his one good eye. Even like this, eye swollen shut, his face a mess of angry bruises, he's beautiful.

“You don't mean that, I'm a mess,” he replies as he turns his whole body to the wall. “If it wasn't for Winter you'd be off partying somewhere, not indulging in the spoiled, rich kid.”

“ _ Does he really think that?”  _ Bucky pulled at his hair in frustration. “ _ Winter, help me out here.” “I told you to come clean sooner.” “Yeah, well, a fat lot of help that is now.”  _ Winter nudges him. “ _ Just be honest. And get the names of those responsible.” _

Just be honest, sure, he can totally do that. He wipes his hands on his upper legs and clears his throat. “Tony, I--,” he clears his throat again. Come on words, he can do words.

“Tony --, I've liked you since you asked how I go to the toilet, remember? That was the fourth thing you asked me, ever. You shocked me into laughing about  _ losing a limb.  _ Since then I was hooked. You're, you're… you're everything! You're kind and funny, and so unbelievably smart, and you're gorgeous Tony. I love how you talk with your hands and how your eyes light up when you're faced with something new and I've been wondering for ages now if your hair really feels as soft as it looks.” Tony had turned back a little, not facing him but not facing the wall either so Bucky takes a risk and brushes a stray lock out out Tony's face.

“I like you Tony. Not because I'm a weird demontype being, but because you're you. And to me you're perfect.”

Tony doesn't react at first and Bucky feels his heart sink. Then, shyly he looks up. “Didn't know you had such a way with words, Snowflake.”

Relief surges through him. “Better believe it, genius…” Bucky bumps their shoulders together. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Nah. Don't want to upset Winter even more… You could, you could kiss me though?”

This is seriously uncomfortable with an ancient being watching over your shoulder. Winter huffs a laugh. “ _ Go on boy, I'll sleep _ ,” and sure enough he feels the consciousness receding.

He has kissed before, but that was different. It had been nice, but didn't really mean anything. He had secretly thought about huge amber eyes and dark brown curls. He tentatively reaches for Tony's face, the unharmed side, and strokes his forehead, his cheek. Lower, across his jaw, gently touching his lips, his chin. Tony's looking at him from those ridiculous long lashes, and Bucky's stomach swoops as Tony leans in and, oh so gently, presses their lips together.

Even this small movement obviously hurts Tony so Bucky pulls back. “We need to cool your face, get the swelling down. Can't believe myself for not thinking of that sooner!” He leans in again to give Tony a quick peck on his cheek, which oddly enough makes him blush. “I'll be right back!”

He runs before Tony can object and skips down the stairs, feeling like he's walking on clouds. He kissed Tony! Better yet,  _ Tony  _ had kissed  _ him! _

 

In the kitchen Jarvis is waiting for him with a breakfast tray full of Tony's favourites. Bucky and Winter obviously aren't the only ones to have missed Tony. Jarvis fills a can with fresh coffee while Bucky makes an ice pack out of frozen peas and a dishtowel. Together they walk back to Tony's room. “Do you know what happened, Mister Jarvis?” Jarvis slows his pace as he sighs, looking instantly older. “I believe it has something to do with master Stone.” Jarvis manages to make the name sound like something nasty found under his shoe. Bucky's blood starts to boil. He has never met this  _ Tiberius _ , but he hated the guy on principle for making Tony go heart eyed last summer. He feels Winter becoming more alert. 

“We have to press charges,” Bucky exclaims.

“I don't think young sir will agree to that. In addition, I'm certain senator Stone will make sure it would not come to a lawsuit.”

Right. If there ever was a spoiled rich kid… Thoughts of justice are moved to the back of his mind when they arrive at Tony's room. He is filled to burst with love the entire day they spend together, holding hands while they talk and looking at each other like they're newly acquainted. Before he leaves Tony kisses him again, a bit bolder than before, and it feels like a promise.

  
  


When Bucky wakes up he's all jittery nerves, he'll see Tony again today! And he has agreed to a date! On the mansion’s grounds, Tony said he didn't want to go into town looking like the elephant man, but still! Bucky had fallen asleep while making plans. He would decorate the glass house with lights and put in a heater and they could picnic there. That was a date thing, wasn't it? He had asked Jarvis for help. Maybe Sarah would want to bake her pumpkin pie? Tony always devours that one. Hmm, it's not very romantic food, what's romantic food? He nudges Winter, 

“ _ What's romantic food?” _

Winter doesn't answer, and when Bucky looks at the clock he sees they've slept in to nearly noon. He's exhausted, now that he's paying attention.

He nudges Winter again. “ _ What did you do?!” _

_ “Don't worry boy, I've just left a message.” _

“ _ That isn't very comforting at all.”  _ But Winter refuses to acknowledge him further.

The excitement for his date is gone, replaced by trepidation. Winter is silent all day, which happens sometimes, but does nothing to alleviate his anxiety. Bucky goes through the motions of the day until it's time to make his preparations. They have agreed that Jarvis will keep Tony busy until Bucky is done decorating and then send him to the greenhouse with an excuse, to pick some herb or something.

This leaves Bucky with some time to wait and his nerves are getting more and more frayed. He’s seriously concerned about Winter. Apparently he is more than capable of going out without Bucky's knowledge. He feels a fool for thinking he had any kind of control. He tries to think back about instances he woke up more tired than he should have, or days that Winter was silent... This way Winter could have easily have bypassed their no killing agreement. Bucky stares in horror at his hands, how many murders is he responsible for?

“ _ You're overreacting, James,”  _ Winter chides him, but Bucky barely hears him. He should leave, he's not safe to be around. What if someone close to him pisses Winter off?

“ _ James, stop this.” _

What if Steve or Sarah or Tony are next?  He stands to leave.

“ _ JAMES.”  _ Bucky can't move, he's paralysed, Winter did something to him. Oh God, oh God… Memories of the night of his family's death are flooding his consciousness, but they're off, like he's watching a movie. He sees himself running through the forest and fall. He can't believe how tiny he was back then. Baby Bucky crawls towards a tree, he remembers this. He remembers feeling oddly warm and safe. “ _ That was me, you were the first human to come close to my hibernating spot.” _

Baby Bucky falls asleep in the tree and then something moves over towards him, ice crystals following in its wake. An ethereal being, all white, but see through, reaches one hand to touch Bucky's left arm. Bucky shudders in horror as he sees his arm shrink. “ _ You were going to eat me.” _

Winter sighs. “ _ I would have. I had been hibernating for a hundred years and then a snack comes crawling right into my hideout.” _

Winter becomes less transparent as he feeds, but he's disrupted by a growl from outside. A giant catlike being is standing near the tree and shifts until a man stands in its place. The man is huge as well, all sinuous muscle and barely held back power, magic crackling like lightning over his skin.

“Step aside relic,” the giant says.

Winter hovers over the body of the still unconscious Bucky. “This one's mine,” he growls.

The skinwalker takes a step towards the tree. “I've got first right!”

Winter disappears into baby Bucky who wakes up screaming as he morphs into Winter proper. It's horrible to watch this tiny version of himself, while his limbs stretch and deform, the whole body elongating, huge horns sprouting from his head. This creature is far too big to fit in the tree, which topples as the bottom half explodes outwards with a thundering sound.

The fight that follows is brutal. The skinwalker shifts from animal to animal with incredible speed, hitting Winter as a giant bear one moment, trying to strangling him as a snake the next. Winter fights back sluggish at first, getting hit a few times because he was  _ just _ too slow to duck aside. Suddenly Winter solidifies even more, Bucky can't describe it another way, and the fight isn't fair after that. Winter picks the skinwalker, who's currently a boar, up without trouble and throws him into a tree. The animal shifts into a buffalo and charges, but Winter steps aside easily and hits it in the hind leg with a powerful blow, breaking the upper leg.

The sorcerer changes into his human form long enough to assess the damage and curse Winter and all his offspring, before changing into an eagle and flying away. In the memory Winter slumps against a nearby tree.

“ _ Did you see what happened?” _

Bucky shakes his head not comprehending what Winter means. He's relieved to find he can move again and slumps against a large container, unconsciously mimicking the memory.

“ _ I had to fuse with your soul to win the fight, I wasn't strong enough without it.” _

_ “What does that even mean?”  _ Watching the memory has shaken him to the core, his hand is shaking where it lies on his lap.

_ “This means that you and I are one, James, and I cannot wilfully hurt those you love, because I love them as well. We are  _ one _.” _

They are one? This raises even more questions, what about if one of them --

The soft slide of the greenhouse door opening wakes him out of his thoughts, a new kind of nervousness taking over his stomach.

“ _ We need to talk about this, Winter, when we're alone again.” _

“ _ I'm sorry I withheld information from you, James. We  _ will _ talk, but now you must enjoy yourself, I will retreat.” _ And sure enough he feels Winter’s consciousness receding a bit. Just in time for Tony to come around the corner and holding in his breath in surprise.

“Bucky? What -- Oh my, you did this?” He twirls around and giggles at all the lights. The swelling is less today Bucky's pleased to notice. Tony walks a little closer, suddenly looking unsure. “You did this for me?”

Bucky can only nod as he scrambles to his feet. His throat feels constricted, and when did it get so warm in here?

A bright smile blossoms on Tony's face and he steps even closer, close enough to touch. “I'd like to speak to Winter please.”

“Winter? Winter! Why? I mean, yeah okay, I ehh..”

_ “You're babbling, James. Tell Tony I'm listening but we're not changing.” _

He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Winter says hi, but he's not coming out,” he finally manages.

Tony nods and takes Bucky's face in his hands, looking him in the eye. “Thank you, Winter. I don't know what you did, but Ty called to apologise this morning and he won't be bothering me again.” He stands on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Bucky's (Winter's?) forehead and takes a step back.

In the back of his mind Winter does a pleased rumble, like a cat, before retreating completely.

Tony holds out his hand to him, and pulls him to the blanket. “Come on, tell me! What have you brought? Jarvis didn't need basil, did he? Can't believe I fell for that. Oh, that reminds me, he had me bake a ton of cookies, you have to take, like, at least fifty with you when you leave. Did you do the lights by yourself? I love those little twinkly ones. Ohhh, Sarah made pumpkin pie!”

They spend the meal staring like lovesick teenagers at each other, not eating all that much, feeding morsels to each other and laughing a lot. Despite the heater it turns chilly in the glasshouse, frost painting the glass opaque. 

“Thank you, Frosty,” Tony whispers with a contented sigh. “No one's ever done something like this for me.”

They're leaning against a giant container with a palmtree in it, Bucky's arm around Tony's shoulder who's fiddling with a paper napkin. Bucky pulls him in closer and presses a kiss to his temple. “You deserve all the nice things. Better get used to it, I'll spoil you rotten.”

“Is this a plot to fatten me up? I'm scandalized, James.” Tony flings the napkin in his face, laughing.

“Yes, I like me some meat on my lovelies,” Bucky tries for a pirate accent and fails miserably.

“You're calling me yours now?” Tony's voice drops a little, and Bucky doesn't miss the innuendo.

“Would you consider it?” He feels very bold asking this.

“I'm tempted,” Tony replies before leaning upwards and kissing Bucky with more heat than yesterday. With a practiced movement Tony rolls over and sits on Bucky's lap, deepening the kiss in one go. Bucky's brain short circuits as he opens up for Tony, letting him explore, and tease, and nip. It takes Tony pulling on Bucky's arm and putting it on his lower back for Bucky to get with the program and kiss back. Tony's moan when Bucky strokes his neck and pulls him even closer sends jolts of electricity through Bucky's spine, making him twitch involuntary. Tony smirks and he grinds his hips in a long sinuous roll, leaving Bucky helpless but to buck up. He's sure he won't last like this, already his cock is straining against his jeans. He doesn't want his first time with Tony, first time ever really, go like this however. So when Tony sits up and reaches to take off his shirt Bucky stops him, making the smaller boy frown at him.  

“I want to do right by you, Tony, I want this to be special.” His determination wavers as Tony bends down again to kiss along his jaw, towards his ear, where he whispers, “I know how to make it special, Snowflake,” shooting goosebumps all along his arms and torso.

He remembers how Tony never seems to believe Bucky really likes him for him and wonders if this is how he's learned to receive some kind of attention, of affection?

He stops Tony again by pushing against his chest. “I want it to be special for  _ you _ , Tony. I don't want to treat you like those frat boys.” He's making a guess here, but something passes over Tony's face, too quick to make out what, and Tony lets himself fall to the side, looking unsure.

“I'm gonna court you,” Bucky says as he reaches out and strokes Tony's jaw. “I'm gonna write you sappy poems, carve our initials in a tree, bake you heart shaped cookies.”

Tony groans, “Not more cookies.” But he's looking hopeful, a small smile growing on his face.

“I'll wait under your window with a boombox to serenade you,” Bucky continues, emboldened. “Leave flowers on your doorstep.”

“Poor Jarvis,” Tony giggles.

“I'm going to make you feel as special as I think you are,” Bucky whispers as he pulls Tony into a hug. They stay like that until their breath turns the air into white clouds.

  
  


~x~

  
  
Winter doesn't like to use his ability to go out and about without James being aware. He used to not mind, when the lad was just a tiny shrimp. But Winter has gotten to respect James, like him even, in the ten odd years that they are sharing his body and mind. He doesn't like upsetting him.    
  
It's necessary now, though, something is stirring. They had made it a habit to visit most Others living in their vicinity. Some Others even had moved to the mansion's grounds, knowing it was protected. Lately more had come to their sanctuary, and what news they bring unsettles Winter. They speak of old debts being settled and favors being called in. They speak of fear and of a fate worse than death. They whisper: " _ Something _ is coming."   
  
So Winter visits them without James' knowing. He goes beyond their borders to investigate, and he calls in favors of his own. He doesn't know what exactly is coming, but he knows they must prepare.    



	5. 1988

Bucky tries to do something special for Tony every day from then on. And it seems to be working as far as Bucky's concerned. Tony gets less shy as the holiday progresses. He dares to show how happy he is to see Bucky, and even initiates sappy behaviour like holding hands. Bucky loves every second of it. 

True to his word he sends Tony poems at MIT, over which Tony jokes about, but Bucky knows he keeps all of them locked away. They call each other regularly, until either Rhodey or Steve threaten to cut the line for them if they don't stop with the cute.

Before he knows it, Tony has graduated (Bucky did  _ not _ cry during the graduation ceremony, they were allergies) and is moving back into the mansion. It's late spring and Bucky is helping Tony transfer his stuff from his car into the house. Currently Bucky's carrying a duffel bag and is unable to stop smiling because Tony is trying to cajole his robot off the trailer and failing.  

“Okay, you big baby,” Tony finally concedes.  “I'll carry you over the gravel, but once inside you can roll by yourself again, Dum-E.” He sounds more fond than put upon.

Jarvis comes running from the house and together they carry a triumphantly beeping bot inside, who is quick to roll off to explore its new home.

Once all boxes and bags line the hallway Tony takes Bucky shyly by the hand. “I eh-- I have something to ask, it's fine to say no, but I thought-- You know what, I'll just show you,” and he pulls him along through the house until they reach the door to the garage.

“I want you to not freak out until you've heard me out, okay?”

“Erm, okay?” Bucky's sure that line never worked on anybody, and he feels Winter coming to the front, just in case.

With a flourish Tony opens the door and reveals what used to be a dingy garage, filled with unused furniture and an old Chevy Tony insisted he would one day fix up, but now was transformed into a state of the art workshop.

“You moved your workshop?” Bucky doesn't understand the significance of this.

“Yes, but look,” Tony points to the other side of the space, currently empty.

“You built half a workshop?”

Tony rolls his eyes but quickly starts to fiddle with a random tool so he doesn't have to look at Bucky. “I was thinking, well, I do that a lot, obviously, genius, duh.” He gave Bucky a nervous smile at that before looking at the floor again. “I know how much you like to tinker, almost as much as I do. And your summer break is coming up and I thought that it would be nice to, you know. If we worked together.” Tony dared a quick look through his lashes at Bucky. “But, totally fine if you have other plans or--”

By enveloping him in a bear hug Bucky stops Tony's rambling. “You moved your whole workshop to make room for me? Tony, that's so thoughtful! I love you-- it! I love it!”

He feels Winter chuckle as he hides his face in Tony's neck, but it doesn't matter because Tony hugs him extra tight and whispers, “me too.”

When Tony pulls back his eyes are bright and he's grinning. “Come on, Snowflake, I'll give you the tour!”

Tony pulls him haphazardly from workbench to powertool to shelving, showing off all his new ideas and knick knacks. “And the roof here is high enough to accommodate Winter, should he ever want to.” Tony finishes the tour by pointing up at the roof. “You can even leave some spare clothes here? I don't know how you guys did the changing before, but this must be more comfortable, right?” Bucky has to hug Tony again, a little overcome by his generosity.

“This is perfect, Tony. We usually put my clothes in a bag and hang them in a tree or something. Really unpleasant in winter, I can tell you.”

“ _ Don't exaggerate, James,” _ Winter chides him.

_ “ _ This place is overlooking the forest behind the mansion, so you don't have to worry about prying eyes.” Tony is nearly bouncing on his feet now. “There's a… there's another thing? You could, you know, make use of one of the guestrooms if you work here late, or eh, or when you need to change? You don't have to!” Tony holds out his hands placating. “Just throwing it out there as an option.”  __

_ “Please thank Tony from me, I honestly can't remember when I was last bestowed such courtesy.” _

Bucky steps closer and touches Tony's face. “Thank you. For everything. You keep on saving me.” He pulls Tony in for a kiss.

Tony's offer couldn't have come at a better moment, Bucky had been feeling kinda lonely for months now. Peggy had moved back to the UK, and Steve had thrown himself into a workout routine to cope. It was paying off too. Coupled with his own growth spurt Steve had grown into a hulk of a man. Which would have been fine, but together with their other friends he had come up with this harebrained idea to become professional monster hunters. Inspired by the Stark library, Steve wanted to ultimately take revenge for Bucky's sake. He had even named his little gang the Avengers.

Bucky and Sarah had both tried very hard to dissuade him, with little luck. Peggy had been the only one who sometimes could talk some sense into Steve. Steve had actually been very disappointed that Bucky didn't want in on his master plan. Bucky couldn't exactly explain why he was so opposed, he could only tell Steve that he'd seen enough monsters and violence for a lifetime. He dreaded the thought that the skinwalker, or some other being, would take Steve away from him as well. Steve, for his part, couldn't understand why Bucky didn't want to work towards a safer world, a world with less monsters. To which Bucky would reply that not all monsters were evil and who was Steve to judge? After several of these fights they just didn't speak of it again.

With Steve spending more and more time at his HQ, the abandoned factory where Natasha and Clint had stayed, Bucky was left to his own devices. With high school finished and no clear plans for the future,  Tony’s offer was the best that could happen.

Feeling bold, he pulls back to look Tony in the eye. “I love you, Tony,  _ we _ love you. Thank you.” He peppers Tony's face with kisses, until the smaller boy giggles and pushes him away a little.

  
  


They almost don't notice when Bucky moves in. He starts with leaving some clothes in “his” guest bedroom. A toothbrush follows, some novels for when he can't sleep (Winter has him reading the classics and he must admit that Homer is much more entertaining than he thought. “ _ Told you so, the man had a good sense of humour too. _ ”). Bucky's old NES makes its way to the living room, where Tony promptly soups it up. A Barnes family picture, made shortly before their deaths, hangs proudly between pictures of the Starks. More clothes, books and random stuff make their way to the mansion, until Bucky's room there feels more like home than Sarah's place. 

Tony has made a new master bedroom in the guest wing, because of its proximity to his new workshop. Coincidently this is next to Bucky's room. Tony refused to use the original master bedroom as Jarvis suggested and claimed to be too old now for his old room. Bucky doesn't mind in the least, this means they have make-out sessions all the way from the garage to their bedroom doors.

It's a beautiful summer, with long, hot days spent sweating in the workshop or goofing around in the pool. With Jarvis getting older, Tony teaches Dum-E how to assist him in the everyday chores. Jarvis, in his turn, teaches Bucky how to cook and in the Stark's huge kitchen he discovers a love for baking. Winter takes Tony up on his offer and finds staying in the workshop a delight. It's perfect.   
  
Bucky hasn't slept at the Rogers' place for a few weeks now, always ending up in the hallway with Tony, unable to leave his side very far, but refusing to share his bedroom yet. He had vowed to behave as a gentleman toward Tony, and is waiting for the perfect moment to share that last part of himself with his boyfriend. He blames Winter and his penchant for Victorian literature for that.  
  
Tony is oddly okay with this. Bucky had expected Tony to come on to him on his eighteenth birthday, but nothing happened. In a brief bout of insecurity Bucky was scared Tony actually wasn't into him like that, but the way Tony's kissing him now clearly shows him otherwise. When Tony sucks a bruise right under his ear, Bucky's resolve crumbles as shivers pass through his spine.   
  
He captures Tony's mouth again and pushes him against the wall.   
  
"Tony," he moans as Tony's hands find their way under his shirt to knead the muscles on his back. "I want--"   
  
Tony smiles against his mouth. "What do you want, sugar plum?" He asks as he kisses his way along Bucky's jaw, no doubt intending to attack that sensitive spot on his neck again.  
  
"I want you," he whispers in Tony's ear.   
  
The reaction is immediate. Tony pulls back to search Bucky's face, so he repeats. "I want you, Tony. Please."  
  
Tony pounces then, surging up to Bucky so fast they stumble until Bucky's back hits the opposite wall, kissing like he wants to devour him.   
  
There's nothing subtle or romantic about their movements anymore, tongues battling and teeth clashing. They frantically tear at each other's shirts, while shuffling sideways to Tony's bedroom door. Somehow they make it inside and Bucky even has the presence of mind to kick the door shut behind them. Tony lets himself fall backwards onto the bed and Bucky has to pause to take in the sight before him.   
  
Tony smiles up at him invitingly, pupils dilated so far the brown is nearly invisible. The moonlight gives his skin an otherworldly glow and Bucky watches the muscles in Tony's stomach ripple as he scoots back up to the headboard. As Bucky's eyes settle on the bruise he just sucked on Tony's shoulder a wave of heat hits him and he nearly jumps Tony, making him giggle.    
  
Lying down and feeling Tony's naked skin against his (when did he lose his shirt?) relieves some of the urgency. Bucky lies between Tony's legs, settling most of his weight on his arm next to Tony's chest. He leans down to trail kisses over the smooth skin under him, mapping it out with lips and tongue, memorizing the spots that make Tony jerk his hips and moan, or pull on Bucky's hair. When he lightly sucks on a nipple Tony arches up off the mattress.   
  
"Off, off, there's too many clothes, they must go," Tony babbles as he flips them over and hovers above Bucky on his hands and knees.  
  
"Look at you." Bucky has to turn his head away as Tony eyes him, he knows he's no looker. He works out alright, but being down one arm makes his entire torso slightly lopsided. Not to mention the ugly stump where his arm used to be.   
  
"You're so gorgeous, Buckybabe." Tony doesn't notice or chooses to ignore Bucky's mood swing. He peppers kisses all over Bucky's neck and scrapes his teeth over his collarbone, making Bucky shiver.   
  
"So sensitive, too," he sits up to smirk at Bucky. When Tony lets his hands ghost over Bucky's nipples, he bucks up, letting out a long moan.   
  
"So gorgeous," Tony whispers more to himself than to Bucky. "Where did you get all these muscles? You must work out daily. Is that what you do when you ‘study the classics’?" Tony grins and bends down again to resume his teasing, licking along Bucky's other collarbone, right up to the stump. Bucky tries to twist away, but Tony's surprisingly strong and holds him down. Maintaining eye contact as long as possible, Tony gently places a kiss on the stump, before coming back and kissing Bucky's nose as well.   
  
"You're perfect, Buckaboo," he says and he grinds his hips down, making them moan in unison.   
  
Tony grins again and he licks his way down Bucky's chest, his stomach. He nips at a hipbone and sucks a bruise on the tender flesh beside it, making Bucky writhe on the bed, his hand searching for something to hold onto.   
  
Bucky's cock is already fully erect, the thin fabric of his bermuda not giving much resistance.  
  
"You've been driving me insane, Snowflake." Tony nuzzles at the base of his cock, moving higher and placing an open mouthed kiss on the top, wetting the fabric. Bucky's pretty sure he could shoot his load just like this.   
  
Tony looks up at him, fingers on his waistband, as if asking for permission. Bucky manages a shaky nod before his head collapses back on the bed as Tony ever so slowly pulls his trousers down, teasing the fabric against his shaft.   
  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time." Tony's breath is hot on Bucky's exposed skin, sending goosebumps all the way to his neck.  
  
"Tonyyy." Bucky's beyond words now, when Tony licks a long stripe on the underside of his cock.   
  
"Don't worry, I've got you baby." Tony looks up at it him through his lashes and slowly takes him into his mouth. He doesn't stop, but sucks him in all the way to the root, and Bucky can't help jerking into that warm heat.   
  
Tony comes back up, suckling at the head, teasing his tongue into the slit, then sucks him in again, humming happily. The vibrations nearly send Bucky over the edge.   
  
"I'm gonna-- Tony!"  
  
Tony releases him with a wet pop and wipes some saliva away from his chin. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," he says with a wicked smile. "Walking around in those swimming trunks." He pulls Bucky's shorts off his legs entirely. "The reason I was tinkering with that radio at the pool was to hide my perpetual hard on from Jarvis."  
  
This startles a laugh out of Bucky. "Yeah?"   
  
Tony hums as he crawls back onto the bed and lies down next to Bucky, head propped up on his arm, his other hand drawing patterns on Bucky's skin.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really reading War and Peace, you know." Tony collapses laughing on Bucky's chest. _This_. This is why it was worth the wait, Bucky thinks, caressing Tony's curls.  
  
Tony leans back up, the mirth in his eyes morphing into mischief. "Yesterday, you held the book upside down all afternoon." He dissolves into giggles and Bucky can't help but join him, despite the blush he knows is covering his entire face.   
  
He punches Tony in the shoulder. "You were wearing Speedos! Have you ever noticed your butt?"  
  
"No, but I've seen yours," Tony whispers in his ear, sending a jolt of longing straight to his cock. His dick is so hard it's almost painful, the head an angry red, steadily leaking precome.  
  
He pulls Tony on top of him, kissing him sloppily and rubbing himself unconsciously against Tony, who's just as far gone as he is. Tony wriggles out of his own pants while on top of Bucky, giving him delicious friction, but it's not enough, the urgency of before returning. He wants to touch Tony everywhere, wants him closer, _needs_ him closer.   
  
Tony pulls back to breathe. He's so gorgeous with his lips swollen and red, his eyes half lidded. Bucky throws his legs over Tony's hips to trap him, to keep him, he wants more, he wants…  
  
"You got lube, cupcake?" Tony rolls his hips and moans, low and dirty.   
  
Bucky waves in the general direction of his nightstand, too out of it to be of much assistance, and Tony shimmies over him to search for it. He mutters something before returning with a triumphant "Aha!"  
  
He puts a big dollop on his hand and settles himself on Bucky's legs, bending over to kiss him again. Bucky jolts when Tony touches his dick, the coldness of the lube a shock after the heat of Tony's body. He feels Tony smile against his mouth, and bites his lower lip in retaliation. "Brat." Tony's smile only widens at the insult, but turns into a moan as he wraps his hand around both their cocks.  
  
"Holy shit," Bucky breathes and startles when he feels Tony pour some lube on _his_ hand, before guiding it to where Tony's stroking them. In all the sensations Bucky had forgotten he had a hand he could use as well.  
  
They quickly find a rhythm together, and it's heaven. The slick slide of their cocks rubbing against each other, Tony's calloused hand so different from his own, Tony's hair tickling his face as he cranes his neck to look at their handiwork. It's almost too much, and he soon feels the heat pooling in his lower belly. He wants to see Tony, to look into his lover's eyes as he comes, so he nuzzles the side of Tony's head, making him look up.   
  
The look of unadulterated love in Tony's eyes is enough to send him over the edge, vision temporarily whitening out, as Tony strokes him through the aftershocks. Soon Tony's hips stutter, and he's coming as well, sitting up and painting white stripes all over Bucky's chest.   
  
Bucky knows he's smiling like a loon, but he can't help it. This has to be the best thing in the history of good things ever.   
  
"Hey," Tony smiles when he opens his eyes.   
  
"Hey yourself."   
  
Tony drops himself on Bucky's chest, smearing their come out, which should be gross but somehow is the opposite. "Just give me a couple minutes and then I'm good to go again," Tony slurs a little. Bucky pulls him closer in answer. 

 

  
Summer is drawing to an end, and college will start soon. Bucky has decided to study mechanical engineering, so he can be an asset to Tony and his budding company. He was lucky enough to be accepted at NYU and Tony has already bought them a condo in Manhattan. Tony should be busy packing right now, if he hasn't distracted himself in the workshop. A fond smile plays on Bucky's face as he walks to the kitchen to put away the groceries. 

“Ah, master Barnes, thank you.”

“You're welcome, mister Jarvis. Has Tony resurfaced yet?” Bucky asks as he helps Jarvis put away the heavy things.

“I've last seen young sir at breakfast this morning.” Jarvis pushes a bag with sandwiches into his hand, eyebrow raised, and Bucky huffs a laugh.

“Okay, I'll go feed the genius.” With a chuckle he makes his way to the workshop. He's glad Jarvis decided to move with them, he would have sorely missed the old man otherwise. 

  
It's silent when he gets to the workshop, which is a little unusual, but maybe Tony is on the phone or something. He doesn't see Tony at first glance when he enters, he doesn't hear him either. Maybe he stepped outside? Bucky rounds some storage shelves and sees Dum-E lying on his side, letting out soft distressed beeps that get louder when he notices Bucky.    
  
"Aww, what happened to you, buddy?" Bucky rushes over to help Dum-E back on his wheels, which takes some doing, the bot weighs a ton.   
  
Dum-E pulls on Bucky's shirt once he's right side up again, beeping angrily now.    
  
Bucky tries to calm him down, petting the strut. "Dum-E, do you know where Tony is?" Tony has this strange knack of completely understanding the beeping, he's much better suited at comforting the bot. Bucky is a little surprised their joint beeping and grunting hasn't made him come running, but he might have fallen asleep in the shade again. If he finally allows himself the rest, Tony sleeps like the dead.    
  
The beep Dum-E lets out at his question is one of utter despair, making concern bloom in Bucky's chest.    
  
"Dum-E?"   
  
The bot pulls on his shirt again and points at the camera Tony installed on the ceiling.    
  
"You want me to watch the security feed?" Dum-E’s answer is to beep more insistent.

“Okay, okay, where did Tony put the monitor, where, where, where.” Bucky's aware he's babbling, but it helps him keep the worst fear at bay.

“ _ To your right, James, behind that transistor.” _

_ “Thanks.”  _ He shoves some spare parts to the side and bends down over the keyboard. He's glad Tony insisted on learning him these things. Before long he's found the right feed and they're watching Dum-E flail rapidly as he rewinds the film.

Suddenly they see someone speedwalk backwards with a limp form over their shoulder back into the garage. A few seconds later they reappear again and seemingly pull Dum-E up, before walking back to the door to stand there arguing. That, that can't be right, it's clearly Steve. What the hell happened here?

Dread growing in the pit of his stomach, Bucky searches for the other feed, of the camera that's directed into the workshop. He fast rewinds it, hand shaking as he pushes the play button.

On screen they see Tony bend over his workbench, deep in concentration, working on what he thinks will revolutionise the mobile phone. At one point he looks up, probably alerted by the proximity alarm outside. He stands up straight and looks confused as he sees who it is. As he engages his guest, a shadow moves in the background and a few seconds later Natasha comes up behind him and holds a cloth to his mouth.

Bucky crashes down on the stool behind him as he watches Tony struggle before going limp. Steve then, steps into view and hoists Tony over his shoulder. Bucky pauses the video there, his boyfriend hanging like a sack of potatoes over the shoulder of what he thought was his best friend.

“ _ Winter?” _ Bucky's shaking all over. “ _ What do we do?” _

“ _ James, I need you to be strong for us. It's better for all parties if I don't have to show myself.” _ Bucky feels him quivering with rage as he adds, “ _ I don't think I'll be able to contain myself.” _

Bucky takes a deep breath and walks over to Dum-E, who's beeping sadly in his charging station, and gives him his teddy bear. “You did real good, buddy, I'm sure Tony's proud of you.” He pats the base affectionately. “Now, I'll go get him back, will you take care that the workshop is tidy?”

Dum-E does that claw movement that means yes.

“Very good, we'll be back before you know it.” With that he runs to his car and drives through the fence and onto the road.

“ _ I'm pretty sure they took him to that abandoned factory of theirs, what do you think?” _

_ “That seems like a good start. But James, I advise you to go in stealthily, this feels like a trap for someone.” _

Bucky has learned to trust on Winter's instincts, so he parks the car well away from the road and makes the rest of the journey on foot.

A flash and an immediate loud crackling are all the warning he gets before the sky opens. He's drenched in a matter of minutes.

“ _ This is good, people are less alert when it storms, more easily spooked,” _ Winter assures him.

Bucky finds the gate to the factory unguarded. No doubt they all sought refuge from the downpour inside. He had accompanied Steve a few times to this site, so he knows there's a little side entrance, up a flight of stairs. He sneaks in easily, his steps drowned out by the sound of the rain on the roof and the occasional thunder.

He carefully walks through the hall and ducks into what used to be an office when he hears voices.

“Don't play dumb with me, Stark.” That's Steve's voice and it seems to be coming from the factory floor. The door at the end of the hallway stands ajar, and Bucky inches his way towards it, listening intently to what's happening below.

“I'm not the one playing around here,  _ Steve _ , though I wouldn't have pegged you for a BDSM type. Natasha sure, but you?” Thunder prevents him from hearing the rest of Tony's taunt and Bucky's relieved Tony is feeling well enough for that at least.

A voice too soft to make out the words, probably Natasha.

“Oh please, give it your best shot,” is Tony's reply.

The next sound is unmistakably that of someone being punched and Bucky jumps up and runs the last feet through the door.

He finds himself on a balcony, overlooking the factory. Downstairs Tony is hunched over his stomach, as far as he can with his hands tied behind his back to a chair. Next to him stands Natasha with her arm raised like she's ready to punch again.

“What the hell is going on here?” Bucky bellows, before storming down the stairs and running for Tony.

“Oh baby, what did they do?” He lifts Tony's face who is once again sporting a black eye and a split lip. 

“I didn't tell them anything, you're safe,” Tony whispers, almost too soft to make out over the rain.

Bucky rounds on Steve and punches him in the jaw. “You idiot!”

It's only then that he notices the little group that's huddled together on the other side of the factory. He points towards them. “And you! You would just stand by and let an innocent man be tortured? What's wrong with you?”

He turns around to untie Tony, but freezes when he sees that Natasha has a knife to Tony's throat.

“He's not innocent. I saw him!” She spits out.

Bucky slowly steps forward. “Natasha, you've got no fucking clue. Leave Tony alone if you know what's good for you.”

“Buck, it's true, I saw him too. When you're not around Tony talks with this huge demon!” Steve says, rubbing where Bucky hit him.

“So what, you think you and your ragtag band of misfits can take on a demon? You're insane. Now step aside, Tasha.” They have to be quick, he feels Winter’s resolve crumbling. 

“No, he will lead us to the Winter Soldier!” She pushes the knife against Tony's skin drawing blood as she speaks. The look of fear in Tony's eyes is enough for Winter to take over.

He unfolds himself until he looms above them and lazily swats the girl to the side. He rips the ropes that bind Tony with ease and holds out his hand to help him stand.

“Fools,” he turns to the so called monster hunters. The boy Steve looks ready to cry.

“Go home, you have no idea what you're dealing with, children.”

As he and Tony take a step towards the exit several things happen at once. He sees Natasha lunge for him right before the electricity is cut. As he shields Tony with his body he hears the sound that he's been dreading for months, a chorus of howls a few miles out and rapidly closing on their position.

“Get armed and hide!” He shouts at the kids. “We're about to be overrun.” He picks up Natasha, who had bounced harmlessly off of him. “We can fight later should you still desire, but make sure to survive this first.”

He lets out a howl of his own, calling those to him that have pledged allegiance. The effect is immediate. A portal opens through which a man steps through.

He clasps Winter by the hand. “We saw them travel, old friend. I've come prepared.” He gestures at the portal behind him where three women step through.

Winter claps him in the shoulder. “Jericho, I thank you.” The portal snaps shut, leaving the space in darkness again. The howling is closer now. With his enhanced ears Winter can make out other sounds as well, grunting and an odd whistling sound.

Winter bends down to Tony. “Iliachtída, go upstairs and hide, dangerous things are coming, but we will prevail.” He sighs as he sees the stubborn jut of the boy’s chin. “Please Tony, I need to know you're safe.”

Tony nods then, before placing a gentle kiss on Winter's cheek. “You too, okay?” He doesn't look back as he makes his way upstairs.

“Who here can fight?” Jericho asks the kids and Winter can't help but snort. Four hands are raised.

“Alright, off with the rest of you, upstairs.” A group of five runs as fast as they can when Jericho claps his hands, laughing at them.

Winter doesn't wait and strides through the exit, picking up a piece of piping as he goes. From the direction of the mansion a new set of howls picks up and Winter is relieved, his call has been answered.

The area around the factory is lush with small shrubs and long grass, the wildflowers already died down, their seeds scattered to the winds. Autumn always makes him a bit maudlin, he muses.

“ _ We'll do poetry later, defend Tony now.” _ James is impatient, unhappy with his role as observer.

Winter doesn't have time to answer when an enormous bear comes into view, followed by many other creatures. He spots cougars, foxes, wolves, badgers, even rabbits, but there's something off in the way they move. He squints but can't say what's wrong in the twilight the storm is casting.

Behind him he hears the sorcerers ready their magic and to his right a pack of wolves breaks the treeline and comes loping down the hill.

Winter sees what's wrong with their enemies when a flash of lightning paints the scene bright. Some are missing a limb, an eye, their jaw. Their fur is matted with blood and grime. They're obviously dead.

“Fucking necromancers,” Jericho spits beside him.

“Find the skinwalker, he's mine.” Winter sets off at a trot to meet his foes head on.

 

The fight is a mess. The ground is slippery with rain and blood, the undead fight viciously but without the finesse and instinct of when they were alive, attacking each other as often as their foes. It's only their sheer number that make this into a fight at all. Winter wades through the creatures, clubbing them down with the metal pipe, wishing he had his mace of old. Creatures go down left and right, struck by lighting, or with an arrow sticking out of their eye. 

“ _ Clint,” _ James supplies, and Winter is begrudgingly impressed.

Winter has some difficulty with a grizzly who tries to push him to the ground, he's lucky the creature misses its lower jaw so it can't bite him. While they're grappling vines shoot up the grizzly’s leg, pulling it down and ultimately suffocating it. Winter turns around to blow the Dryad a kiss, glad he could make it to the fight as well.

A few more swipes and he's through the herd, staring at… nothing. He turns around in confusion, he was sure that the skinwalker was here, he felt his energy signature. His heart stops as his eyes land on the factory. A dozen flying heads are rapidly closing in on the building, followed by a raven.

Winter cries out in frustration before running back as fast as he can, only swinging at creatures who are in his way. The sorcerers apparently have managed to subdue the necromancer because suddenly all the animals fall down, like their strings are cut, and start to decompose.

In front of him the first of the heads manages to break an upper story window and fly in, only to be electrocuted on sight.

“ _ That's my genius, _ ” James cheers. It's short lived, two more heads meet their end like this, but the other nine fly in unimpeded.

Winter speeds up even more, when in the corner of his eye he sees a portal opening through which two sorcerers leave with what he presumes is the necromancer.

He skids to a halt on the factory floor, before rushing upstairs to the sound of fighting. Two of the kids manage to keep the flying heads away from the others. He recognises Steve as the one who's swinging a round coffee tray like a shield and Natasha bounces around like a ballerina, stabbing the heads with an array of knives. There's no sign of Tony or the raven, though, and Winter is torn between helping these kids and going after his beloved.

A scream down the hallway makes his decision for him and he dashes to the sound. The skinwalker is in his human form, and clutches his face, blood streaming through his fingers. Tony is huddled at the far end with some kind of contraption in his hands.

“You will pay for this!” The giant man screeches at Tony, still unaware of Winter’s presence behind him.

“You'll have to go through me,  _ again _ ,” Winter growls at him.

The skinwalker looks around in surprise, revealing that he's missing an eye.

“Ah good, our guest of honour,” he smiles wickedly through the blood. “I was hoping you would witness what I will do to the boy. It's seems you've grown quite attached.” Lightning quick he hurls a staff at Tony, striking him in the middle of his chest.

Winter bellows in anguish and rage. He grabs the skinwalker and rips the man in half, before hurrying over to Tony, who's already ashen. His hands are clutching at the staff, with blood pooling in his lap.

“ _ No, no, no, no, no. Do something Winter, please!”  _ James sobs as he tries to take control. He's not strong enough, of course, Winter mentally shoves him back until he's just whimpering in the back of his mind.

Winter's at a loss, until he looks at Tony, who smiles so sweetly at him. In his eyes is not a trace of anger or regret, only love for a demon who has cost him his life. Winter has lived thousands of years, and not once had someone looked at him like this. The idea that he would have to live another thousand years without this look suddenly seems unbearable.

He gently pulls the staff out of Tony's chest, causing him to cough and a wave of blood  to leave his mouth. He lays his hands on the wound, closes his eyes and  _ pushes _ .


	6. 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

He inspects himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time and fiddles with his bow tie some more, making it more crooked instead of less. It's utterly ridiculous he's nervous today, but saying this doesn't stop his heart from fluttering in his chest. 

A knock on the door makes him jump and curse under his breath.

“Come in!”

Steve steps in and bats Bucky's hand away from the tie, doing the knot again and straightening his lapels.

“Stop fiddling, you're wrinkling the fabric.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, and Steve smiles his shit eating grin.

“You're a punk, Rogers.” He pulls Steve in for a hug.

“I love you too, jerk,” he says against Bucky's neck. It had been touch and go for their friendship after the fight, Bucky had been so  _ angry _ at Steve. Ironically, it was Steve moving to England that saved them. Peggy had made short work of Steve's notion to be a monster hunter, making him enrol into the college of policing instead. She also made Steve apologise, in a letter, to both Tony and him; and again later in person. Bucky couldn't deny he missed the punk, it was his brother after all, so after some tears and manly backslapping they were okay again. It had taken Tony longer, but they were okay now.

“Stop it, you're ruining the fabric!” Jan comes storming in and the friends withdraw, smiling at each other.

“I was looking for you, Steve,” Jan says as she tries to smooth the wrinkles out of Bucky's suit. “Your wife is about ready to strangle one of the twins. She said, and I quote: ‘Rogers had better get his arse back here this instant to keep his offspring in check, or so help me…’” Jan has the British accent down to a t.

Steve turns to go. “Gotta run, things are bad if Pegs is already swearing.” He squeezes Bucky's shoulder and all but runs out the door.

Jan conjures something from her clutch with which she removes imaginary lint from Bucky's back. “There, perfect. Okay, you're good to go?”

Bucky nods, he's been ready for twenty odd years.

“I'll go check on your fiance then, don't open the door until the music starts, you hear!” And she's off again. Bucky's grateful for her help in organising the wedding, but he always feels like he's two seconds behind Jan, moving just a bit slower than her.

He sits down to wait, his left foot tapping a nervous rhythm on the floor. Okay, he can do this. He nearly wipes his flesh hand on his pants but remembers not to, just in time. He pats his breast pocket instead, to check if the vow is still there.

“ _ We're lucky, aren't we?” _

_ “Undoubtedly so, James, undoubtedly so.” _

_ “I think I've never-- I wanted to thank you Winter, without you…” _

Winter does his pleased purr. “I _should be_ _thanking_ you. _I might still be asleep in that tree if you hadn't stopped by_.”

Bucky chuckles. " _ You make it sound like I  came for tea.” _

“ _ Really James, this has been the best time of my life, by far. I wouldn't change anything even if I could.” _

“ _ You old sap,” _ Bucky says affectionately.

Truly old, because for the first time in his existence Winter is aging. But he's not complaining, he didn't think he would be gifted this much when he transferred his life energy to Tony, in order to save him. He had done so fully expecting to die, only to wake up to the most beautiful eyes in the world, looking at him in concern.

Winter had seen and done many things in his long, long life, but being loved and cherished was new, and totally addicting. He would always trade his immortality for this.

“ _ He's remarkable, isn't he? _

_ “You both are, James.” _

Outside the music starts, and James opens his door to see Tony waiting for him in the opposite doorway. Tony is as breathtakingly handsome as he's always been. Some gray has crept into his hair and beard, his cheeks are a little sharper, and the laugh lines around his eyes are more pronounced. These only make him more beautiful to Bucky, a testament to what they've been through together.

Bucky smiles as he reaches out his hand and Tony mirrors the action. Together they walk out to the garden and into their future, accompanied by Winter’s soft and happy chuckle.  

**Author's Note:**

> The Greek Stratiótis Cheimóna (Winter Soldier) and Iliachtída (sunbeam) were translated by Google, so if someone who actually speaks the language could tell me if these are correct, I would really appreciate it. 
> 
> Skinwalkers and flying heads are actual Native American folklore monsters. The skinwalker comes from Navajo legend and is thought to be a medicine man or witch turned evil, with the power to turn into any animal they desire. Some texts mentioned they had to wear a pelt if there creature they wanted to change into. Flying heads are from Iroquois legend and are disembodied flying heads with tangled hair and sharp teeth, riding storms and attacking and devouring humans. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com)!


End file.
